Bombshell
by melissarxy1
Summary: FINISHED? Gasp of shock from all, I've actually updated this. AU, the mansion blows up, curtesy of Trask, Kitty, one of the only survivors, moves in with the Acolytes, before finding a new life in England. R&R please
1. Bombshell

Author's Note- This is not Lancitty but there will be Lancitty in it. I love Lance but I like another guy better. I guess that would be Kete... or Petty...?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bombshell  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm a soldier- wounded so I must give up the fight  
  
There's nothing left for me- lead me away  
  
Or leave me lying here  
  
.  
  
Sound the bugle now- tell them I don't care  
  
There's not a road I know- that leads to anywhere  
  
Without a light I fear that I will- stumble in the dark  
  
Lay right down- decide to not go on"  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
~*~  
  
Lance Alvers sighed throwing his door open. No, not coming from here. That must mean outside. With another sigh he stumbled down the stairs opening the door. In fled a terrified Kitty Pryde. She was soaked and covered in blood. "Trask's men," she sobbed.  
  
"Kit, what happened?" Lance asked.  
  
She just sobbed harder. "They're all gone."  
  
Lance frowned in confusion as he shut the door. "Kitty, you're not making any since. What happened?" He looked down at her taking in the blood that covered her clothes. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Kitty shook her head. "Me? No. I'm fine. How can I be fine? They're all gone!"  
  
"Kitty, who's all gone?"  
  
"The bomb . . ." Lance took her arm leading her upstairs. He handed her one of his shirts and a pair of sweat pants.  
  
"Get dressed, throw your clothes in the trash, then come down stairs. Okay?" She nodded and he left going downstairs into the living room and sitting on the couch. Soon, she came back and sat next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had nowhere else to go."  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "We were sitting in the rec. room when Logan came over the intercom telling us to get out. He ran to us and grabbed Rhane and Jamie lifting them up. I had Bobby and Jubilee by the hands keeping the three of us phased but I lost them in the rush. The mansion . . . It just blew up."  
  
Kitty had to pause to get control over her emotions before continuing. "I was phased so it didn't hurt me but everyone else . . ." She stopped taking another deep breath. "I found Logan, it blew him apart. And little Jamie . . . Scott was still alive. I held him as he took his last breaths."  
  
Lance looked down at the petite girl now wracked with sobs. "How do you know it was Trask?"  
  
"The bastard stood their gloating. They tried to shoot me but I stayed phased so it didn't work. I'm so tired."  
  
"I'm sure you are, Kit-Cat. Did anyone survive?" Kitty shook her head. "Damn."  
  
"I'm sorry I came here ... I can't go home. My parents, they disowned me when they found out about everything that happened... and about you . . . I had no where else to go."  
  
"It's okay, I'm glad you're here."  
  
"I don't know what to do, Lance. I'm so lost." She began sobbing.  
  
Lance drew her into his arms rocking her back and forth. "Shh," he murmured to the sobbing girl in his arms.  
  
Pietro came down the stairs balking when he saw this. "Lance, what in the Hell is she doing here?" he demanded. "Did you forget that she's the enemy?" Lance raised his head to glare at Pietro.  
  
"Not anymore," Lance whispered.  
  
"What? How? Did she quit?"  
  
"They're dead."  
  
Pietro's already pale face completely lost its color. "All of them?" Lance knew who he was really wondering about.  
  
"Even Tabby."  
  
Pietro sat down in shock. "Jesus." The phone began ringing. Pietro got up to answer it. "Hello... yes sir we just heard... there's one survivor... she's here... Kitty Pryde... she's with Lance right now... I don't know, sir, if she wants to, the Brotherhood will take her in... wait... we are...? Thank you, sir... Okay, we'll be there tomorrow morning."  
  
"Magneto?" Lance asked still holding Kitty who had drifted off to sleep in his arms.  
  
"Yep. Guess what? We're Acolytes."  
  
"Yippee."  
  
"Lance..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He says we've been tested enough. We're in."  
  
"In other words, he ran out of things to test us with," Lance muttered standing and lifting Kitty into his arms. "I present to you the X-Men."  
  
"Poor girl," Pietro said actually meaning it. He may not have liked Kitty but no one deserved what had just happened to her. Hell, he wouldn't have wished that one on Evan. "Do you think she'll come with us?"  
  
Lance considered that for a few seconds before responding. "If she doesn't kill herself? Maybe."  
  
Pietro winced at that thought. "What about her family?"  
  
"Apparently they abandoned her." Lance then started to go up the stairs. "`Night."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Lance went into his room lying Kitty on his bed and stretching out beside her. He held her tightly, wondering why this would happen. Weren't the good guys supposed to win? "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "I am so sorry." He decided at that moment that if he ever saw Trask he would rip him apart.  
  
The next morning  
  
Lance awoke alone. He jumped up and looked around. He walked out and saw that the bathroom door was locked. He ran to Wanda's room knocking. "What?" a very angry hex-witch demanded.  
  
"Wanda, I need you to go into the bathroom," he said.  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Please Wanda."  
  
She paused looking at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Long story. Short version, the X-Men are dead, Kitty isn't and I'm afraid she might hurt herself." Wanda looked shocked at that and went to the door and used her powers to bust the lock.  
  
"You can comfort her. That's not my thing."  
  
"Thanks." He walked into the bathroom hearing sobbing and running water. "Kitty?" She didn't respond. "Kitty I'm going to open the curtain." Still no response. Finally, he pulled open the curtain. She was huddled in the corner sobbing. He grabbed a towel wrapping it around her as he lifted her to her feet. Wanda appeared at the door with some of his clothes.  
  
"She'll be more comfortable in this than anything of mine," Wanda said before making a hasty retreat. Lance gently dried Kitty off since she was still sobbing too hard to even move. She got into the clothes and stepped into his arms clinging to him tightly. Kitty buried her head in his chest for a few seconds before pulling away to look into his eyes, hers shiny with her tears.  
  
"Why am I still alive?" she sobbed. "I should be with them!"  
  
"Shh," he whispered simply.  
  
"I packed you things," Pietro said running into the bathroom. He stopped at the site before him. "Did you ask?" Lance shook his head and Pietro left.  
  
Lance looked down at the girl in his arms. "Kitten, we're part of the Acolytes now. We're moving in with Magneto." Kitty held on to him tighter at the thought of being left alone. "Do you want to come with us?"  
  
"I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Is that a yes?" She nodded. The two walked outside where everyone was already loading their things into the Jeep. "She's coming." No one talked on the way there. Soon they found themselves at the mansion.  
  
"Shadowcat," Magneto said politely. "I'm pleased that you have decided to join us."  
  
"I had nowhere else to go," Kitty said.  
  
"Well, Katherine," Magneto said, "until further notice you will be staying with Lance. I'm sure young Avalanche knows what you're going through if anyone does." Kitty frowned, obviously confused by that. "Now, go unpack and join me downstairs." He assigned their rooms and walked away.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Want to hear a story, pretty Kitty?" Lance asked. They went into their room and sat down on the bed. "You may not believe this but I was born in a comfortable middle-class neighborhood. I had a little sister and a little brother. Life was good.  
  
"Then my father lost his job and six months later we lost our house. Then he began drinking. He was a violent drunk. He began to beat my mother, then us. I was the oldest so to protect them I took the blame for everything. My powers came in on a really bad night.  
  
"He was totally plastered, he started really beating my mother and Rae, my little sister, tried to stop him. He backslapped her. She hit the wall and didn't move. I saw red. God, Kit, I had never been so angry in my whole life.  
  
"The ground started shaking. I brought the whole damn house down. The only reason that I survived was because I had a. um. bowl on my head." He paused looking into Kitty's eyes. "I killed my family, all of them."  
  
"Lance," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"So, I kinda know what you're going through. Only difference is: this is not your fault, kitten." He stood and started to unpack. He then went to Kitty kneeling in front of her. "I want to help you through this, Kit-Cat, if you'll let me."  
  
"In return?"  
  
"All I want is your promise that you won't hurt yourself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you, I've been through this. I know all the thoughts, so you can't hurt yourself."  
  
She saluted him mockingly. "Yes, sir!"  
  
He crossed his arms regarding her seriously. "Promise me."  
  
"Okay, Lance, I, like, promise." He wanted to cheer hearing her use the word 'like' for the first time in two nights.  
  
"Okay, let's go downstairs." 


	2. Memorial

Memorial  
  
~*~  
  
"Winter here is cold, and bitter  
  
It's chilled us to the bone.  
  
We haven't seen the sun for weeks  
  
Too long, too far from home.  
  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
  
And I claw for solid ground.  
  
I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
  
Oh darkness, I feel like letting go."  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
"Two weeks ago today we lost many fine, intelligent members of the student body," the new chemistry teacher said. "To deliver a memorial is one student who knew them better than anyone." Dressed in a simple black dress Kitty walked onto the stage.  
  
She stepped in front of the microphone and cleared her throat before speaking. "I don't quite know what to say, they were my family." she paused and decided to start with one of the new recruits. "Tabby was our resident hell-raiser. She was such a free spirit; all she ever wanted to do was have fun. And she was very good at that.  
  
"Bobby, Roberto and Ray were always so lighthearted. They were a lot like Tabs, they were all about fun... and breaking the rules... sometimes. Amara was our princess. She could be spoiled but she really did have a heart of gold, she tried so hard... Sam and Rhane were just so goodhearted. They never did anything to hurt anyone. And Jamie-" she took a hitching breath forcing her tears down, "he was just a child. He wanted so desperately to fit in, to be one of us."  
  
Kitty paused looking into the audience. She finally found Lance who was watching her. She took a deep breath deriving courage from his presence. "Jean was..." she paused for a second, "she always did the right thing. She was just so good; everyone loved her.  
  
"Scott was our leader. He was almost perfect." She stopped talking to wipe away her tears. "He always looked out for us. He was there whenever we needed him. I cried on his shoulder more times than I care to remember."  
  
"Then there's the fuzzy guy... Kurt was fun. He always tried to cheer everyone up, and when Kurt smiled, you just had to smile back..." She looked into the audience. "I'm sorry, Amanda, he was trying to save everyone." Nightcrawler's girlfriend dissolved into tears at that.  
  
"Marie, or Rogue as most people knew her, had it harder than any of us. I'm sure you remember looking at her and thinking: 'what a freak' before you knew about her mutation. I thought that too when I first saw her. But Rogue, she became my best friend. She always tried to be tough but she wanted desperately to be normal.  
  
"She was always..." Kitty stopped again sobbing. "I'm sorry... I just can't-" She ran offstage. Lance stood walking out after her. He found her sitting on the curb in front of the school. He sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. They sat in the pale lamplight for a few minutes.  
  
"You did really well," he assured her after she had calmed a little. "They would have been proud."  
  
"Ah was," a woman behind them said. The two turned.  
  
"Rogue!" Kitty cried. She rushed to the other girl and hugged her. "How?"  
  
"Irene called meh," Rogue said. "She told meh that she wanted to see meh. Ah went to the place she said to meet. She then told meh what was gonna happen so Ah called Logan. It was too late..." Kitty hugged her again and the two clung to each other, two survivors after disaster. "Ah need ta talk to ya, sugah."  
  
"Lance?" Kitty asked turning back. He smiled softly standing and tossing her the cell-phone Magneto had given him.  
  
"Call for the limo when you're ready to come home," he said.  
  
"I will," Kitty told him. She and Rogue walked down the street to the park.  
  
"Irene told meh that you're stayin' with Magneto. Is that true?"  
  
Kitty looked down. "Yes."  
  
"That what she wants meh ta do," Rogue said sitting down on a bench. Kitty sat next to her.  
  
"Are you, like, going to?"  
  
"Ah don't know. Fer now Ah'm gonna go back ta Mississippi." Kitty sighed at that. "Kit, Ah can't go with `em, at least not yet." She took out a piece of paper and handed it to Kitty. "This is mah address. Ah expect a letter ev'ry week."  
  
Kitty smiled slightly. "Yes, ma'am." A horn honked.  
  
"That's mah ride," Rogue said. The two hugged again. "Be careful. Ya know where Ah am if ya need meh."  
  
"Bye, Marie."  
  
"Ah'll see ya soon, Kit." Rogue walked to the car waiting for her. Kitty pulled out the cell-phone but saw Lance's jeep coming down the road, figuring that it was either Lance or Pietro she struck the usual hitchhiking pose, sticking out a thumb and hiking up her dress a little to show some leg. The jeep pulled over but to her surprise it was not one of the Brotherhood boys.  
  
"Remy," she said putting the phone back in her pocket. She smiled and sang: "Lance is gonna kill you." Remy grinned placing a finger to his lips. He took off his sunglasses and gave her an obvious once-over.  
  
"Don' tell," he said finally.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Hop in, petite." Kitty shrugged going around to the other side and getting in next to him. "What were you doin' out here?"  
  
"Saying goodbye," Kitty said. Remy frowned glancing at her.  
  
"Remy's sorry about your amis, petite," he told her.  
  
"I know. Everyone is. Honestly. I'm so damned tired of hearing that! And of everyone treating me with kid-gloves."  
  
"Vraiment?" Remy asked. "Okay, petite, you want to know what Remy was doin'? Remy's bike is in the shop so Remy took Rocky's Jeep."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Clubbing. You want to come?"  
  
"Sure, it's, like, a lot better than sitting around the mansion." He pulled into a parking lot going around to open her door for her, even going as far as to help her out of the jeep.  
  
"Well, petite, you're with Remy tonight. You're gonna have fun if it kills ya." She raised an eyebrow and followed him into the club. The music was pounding. Kitty smiled. This was just what she needed. Remy took her hand. "Wanna dance?"  
  
She smiled. "More than anything." He led her out onto the dance floor pulling her tightly against him. They moved together perfectly. He laid his hands around her waist making sure that there was no space between them. After several songs a slow song began causing the two to pause. Then Kitty moved laying her head on his chest causing him to pull her even closer. They swayed together lightly. Kitty sighed contentedly. She had forgotten how good just dancing could feel. Suddenly she looked up into his black on red eyes, her blue eyes wide. "Lance!"  
  
Remy raised one eyebrow. "Dat's not exactly de reaction Remy likes ta inspire, callin' out another homme's name. You hurt Remy's feelings, petite." Kitty smiled up at him.  
  
"I told Lance that I was going home after talking to. a friend."  
  
"'A friend'?"  
  
"Rogue, she's alive."  
  
"Vraiment?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have to get back. I don't want to worry them."  
  
"Remy should be getting back soon anyhow." They waked out. He went ahead opening her door for her. She got in fastening her seatbelt. They drove to the mansion. Pietro was flipping through the channels.  
  
"You're finally getting your own room, Kitty-Cat," Pietro said.  
  
"Good," Kitty said but it was obvious to both that she was lying.  
  
"Kit," Pietro said. "If you have trouble sleeping, my door is always open."  
  
"There are so many things wrong with that statement that I don't know where to start," Kitty said. Remy chuckled at that.  
  
"We've all heard you crying at night," Pietro said. "If you need someone, you can go to any of us."  
  
"Guys," Kitty said, "I'm fine. Besides, I can always just go to Lance, right?"  
  
Pietro winced. "Have you ever met Emma?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Emma Frost. She's a psychic, like Jean... was. Ever met her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Pietro," Remy said. "It's not our place."  
  
"That's it," Kitty said crossing her arms. "No one leaves this room until you tell me what's going on."  
  
"Kitty, we can't," Pietro said.  
  
"It's not like Lance and I are together," Kitty said. She walked over to the two guys pushing Remy so he was sitting. She crossed her arms glaring at them. "So tell me!"  
  
Pietro looked up at her for a few seconds. "You really want to know, go upstairs to his room," Pietro said.  
  
Kitty sat between them heavily. "See, that wasn't too hard."  
  
"You're not upset?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm upset!" she paused. "But we aren't together. how long?"  
  
"With her? Just a couple days ago."  
  
"But he was with me every night."  
  
"Oui," Remy said. "Night."  
  
"Geez," Kitty said. She looked at Pietro and said. "What do you mean: 'with her'?"  
  
"Bravo," Remy said looking at Pietro.  
  
"Ever since you two broke up Lance has pretty much been bed-hopping. A new girl every night."  
  
"That's great. I, like, drove him to becoming a male-slut."  
  
Pietro laughed. "Interesting phase."  
  
"You would like it, after all, it's a perfect description of you two, also." Both reacted in mock-outrage.  
  
"Kitty-Cat, that's cold," Pietro said.  
  
"Really, petite, why would you say such a thing?"  
  
"Perhaps because it's true?" Kitty offered. She sighed. "So, how long did it take?"  
  
"A month," Pietro said. "Before that he was hoping that you'd come back to him."  
  
"Everything has fallen apart," Kitty whispered more to herself than anyone else. "Now I don't even have Lance."  
  
"Kit, you told him-"  
  
Kitty raised a hand interrupting Pietro. "I know. I hate what I did. But I was sticking up for Scott..." She stopped, feeling tears in her eyes. "I- I need to go." She stood, blindly going to the backyard. She ran into John.  
  
"Luv, what's wrong?" he asked. He slid an arm around her, leading her to a bench.  
  
"I hate this," she sobbed. "I have nothing."  
  
"Shh," he whispered not knowing what to do. He wished desperately that Remy was there. The Cajun always knew what to do when a girl cried. Kitty leaned against him trying to calm her sobs. "I'm sure it's not that bad."  
  
"Have you been a live for the past few weeks?" she asked her blue eyes searching his.  
  
"I know, but you can't say you have nothing. You're alive, that's somethin'. You have us, that's somethin' else. We're here for ya, luv."  
  
"I just feel so alone. The one person I thought cared about me was just being a good Samaritan."  
  
"Petite, that's not it," Remy said coming outside. "Lance still cares about you."  
  
"Then why is he kicking me out of his room and sleeping with everything with two legs?"  
  
"He's not kicking you out," Remy said sitting beside her. "Imagine sleeping beside someone that you desperately wanted, every night. He does want to lose control. I can't blame him for that."  
  
"Me either," John said. "I wouldn't want to sleep next ta a beautiful girl I couldn't touch."  
  
"`Sides," Pietro said rushing outside. "Lancey-boy thinks you're too good for him."  
  
"I'm going to bed," Kitty whispered. She smiled at the guys. "Thank you, for everything."  
  
"Anytime, luv," John said.  
  
"And as we said, if you need anything-" Pietro said.  
  
"I know," Kitty said. She yawned heading up the stairs. She ran into Lance literally on her way back. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," he assured her. A beautiful blonde woman walked up to them.  
  
"Hi, Lance," she said practically purring the words.  
  
"Emma," Lance said forcing a smile. "Hi, um, this is Kitty."  
  
"Hello," Kitty said forcing a smile of her own.  
  
"So you're Kitty," Emma said. "I'm sorry to hear about your loss."  
  
"Thank you," Kitty said. She turned to Lance who looked like he wanted to bolt. "I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged him. "Thanks, Lance, for everything."  
  
He held her looking into her eyes seriously. "Remember what you promised me."  
  
"I know; I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to thank you. You know, for helping me through this."  
  
He pulled her closer softly stroking her hair before stepping back. "Anytime, pretty Kitty. Will you be okay tonight?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Goodnight." She softly kissed him on the cheek before going into the room, which had her name on the door with a post-it note. Her things had already been moved in. She got into her pajamas climbing into bed and attempted to sleep. As with every night she fell asleep crying. 


	3. Leaving

Leaving  
  
~*~  
  
"Sound the bugle now- play it just for me  
  
As the seasons change- remember how I used to be  
  
Now I can't go on- I can't even start  
  
I've got nothing left- just an empty heart"  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty saw herself walking through the debris. She looked down seeing one of Logan's claws. "God, no," she murmured. She looked around and saw Scott. She rushed to him. He opened his eyes without any blasts. "Kitty," he said huskily. "You're okay."  
  
"Don't talk," she whispered kneeling beside him and gently taking him into her arms.  
  
"Where's Jean?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Kitty lied. She saw Scott cough up blood. "Just relax, okay? You're going to be fine."  
  
"Kit, I'm not going to be fine, and you know it."  
  
"Scott, please... don't die on me. Not you too." She felt tears rise in her eyes. "Please, I don't want to be alone."  
  
Scott soft stroked her hand. "'When you're an X-Man, you're never alone'."  
  
"Scott..." She steeled herself. /I can't cry./  
  
"Has anyone any one ever told you how amazing you are?"  
  
"What? I'm not-"  
  
"You are. Kit, you have done everything for us. Including giving up the man you obviously love. Kitty, I never told you how proud we all were of you."  
  
"Scott, don't talk. You're going to be all right."  
  
"Kit, tell Jean that I love her. I love her so much."  
  
"I will," Kitty said blinking her tears away.  
  
"Thanks, I could always depend on you." He shut his eyes coughing hard. "It doesn't hurt as much. I think I'm going to be okay."  
  
Kitty felt the warmth of his blood as it seeped onto her clothes. "Of course you are."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kitty!" Kitty sat up gasping and sobbing. Lance sat in front of her. He gathered her into his arms holding her and rocking with her. "Shh..." Soon she calmed.  
  
"Why aren't you with Emma?" Kitty asked.  
  
Lance's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What do you know about Emma and I?"  
  
"Nothing that you didn't just tell me."  
  
"Clever."  
  
"Besides, its not like we're actually together."  
  
"Good point," Lance said. "Lie down, Kitten. I'll stay until you fall back to sleep." She laid down resting her head in his lap. He gently trailed his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she murmured as she began to drift off to sleep. Lance looked down at her as her breathing began to even.  
  
"Because I still love you," he whispered.  
  
Dear Rogue,  
  
You have no clue as to how weird things are over here. Wanda and Todd are officially a couple. He has begun to bathe (THANK GOD) so that she'd like him and (go figure) it actually worked. I rarely see the two of them or Fred.  
  
The weird part is the guys. You'd think that they'd never seen a girl before! All of them treat me like I'm going to break, except Remy. He seems to be the only one who seems to know that I hate it when they act like I'm going to fall apart.  
  
John is so sweet. He's is such a flirt, even more so than Remy, well, at least to me. Did you know that he writes romance novels? (shh... don't tell) I've read them; they're actually pretty good.  
  
Pietro is going out of his way to be civil... most of the time. We still argue but we get along surprisingly well. He can be really sweet, when he's not a jerk (I'm sure you can guess about how often *that* happens).  
  
Then there's Piotr. He really confuses me. For several weeks he barely said two words to me. One day while I was sitting in the garden he came in behind me (yes, Rogue, Magneto has a garden, full of pretty flowers). We sat and talked for like an hour. He's actually pretty deep.  
  
Remy is the only one here who has been treating me like a human instead of a breakable doll. We go clubbing at least twice a week. He's a lot of fun. We talked about you the other week. He seems to really like you (wink, wink).  
  
Lance is something else entirely. He's sleeping with a mutant named Emma Frost, and yet he's with me every night, holding me as I fall asleep. He's here to comfort me every time I cry. He's here whenever I need him.  
  
Shoot me, Rogue, but I still love him. This whole situation reminded me of why I fell for him but I can't be with him any more. I feel so empty. I can't be with someone when I have nothing inside of me to give them.  
  
I can't stay here any more... the guys are great but I can't stay with Lance. I can't watch him with her. I talked to Magneto and the next letter you receive from me will be from England. He's going to set me up on the outskirts of London in a boarding school.  
  
I don't want to leave all of them, or the states but I can't stay near Bayville anymore. I can't go to Mississippi either. I need to find a place of my own.  
  
Love and miss you,  
  
Kitty  
  
A few days later  
  
"You sure about dis, petite chat?" Remy asked.  
  
"No," Kitty admitted. "Not in the slightest. But its something I have to do."  
  
"Your chariot awaits," Pietro said nodding to the limo.  
  
"Screw dat," Remy said. "Remy'll take her."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys," Kitty said.  
  
"No crying, Pryde," Pietro warned. Kitty stuck her tongue out at him. She walked to Piotr and hugged the big mutant and kissed him on the cheek. She then went to John.  
  
"It's not gonna be the same without you, luv," he smiled. She hugged him surprised when he leaned forward planting a quick firm kiss on her lips. He then regarded her innocently. "What?"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes walking to Pietro. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Pietro reached out and pulled her against him. The two hugged for a few moments then Kitty pulled away to look into his bright eyes. "I think I might actually miss you, Maximoff." He leaned down and kissed her softly but longer than John.  
  
She pulled away. "Will you guys stop that?!" He merely smirked and backed away. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Kitty turned before smiling. "Lance. I thought you weren't going to show."  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't miss getting to say goodbye," he said. Kitty threw herself in his arms. He held her tightly against him. She looked up into his brown eyes. "I'm gonna miss you, Kitten."  
  
"Me too," Kitty said.  
  
"Call me."  
  
"I will." He leaned down very lightly brushing his lips against hers.  
  
"Be careful, pretty Kitty."  
  
"You too." She stepped away putting her carryon and her laptop bag in Remy's baggage department. "I'm ready." He nodded getting on his bike and started it. "Thanks for everything, guys." She jumped on behind him waving as he took off. They arrived at the airport a few minutes later. The two walked into the crowded airport.  
  
"Just in time," Remy said. "Your flight's boarding."  
  
"Remy, do you think I'm, like, making a mistake?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Non, petite, Remy thinks you're doin' what you have to do."  
  
"Thanks for everything," Kitty said. "I'm gonna miss clubbing with you."  
  
"Oui, tu etait une tres danseur. You have to hurry." He held out his arms. She smiled sitting down her things and stepping into them. The two hugged tightly. Kitty looked up into his demonic-looking eyes and smiled.  
  
"Other than Lance, I'm going to miss you the most."  
  
"Well, petite chat, Remy would have been happy to sleep with you."  
  
She slapped his arm. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Well, Remy has to follow the trend." He leaned down and his lips met hers. Kitty stiffened in surprise but allowed the soft touch of his lips. He pulled away grinning down at her. "And now Remy knows why it is a trend." Kitty rolled her eyes picking up her things.  
  
"I've been kissed by more men today than my whole life."  
  
The Cajun chuckled. "Remy's sorry to hear dat. Take care of your self, petite chat."  
  
"You too," Kitty said hugging him one last time. "Goodbye."  
  
"Too formal," Remy said. "Salut." He kissed her on the cheek and she walked away. She sighed looking back at him one more time before getting in line. This was it, her former life ended here. The flight over was uneventful, that is until they had a layover in Paris. There a man replaced the woman sitting next to her. Kitty attempting to simply ignore him but his overtures to their blonde flight attendant, the fact that he kept leaning a bit too close, and his drinking were beginning to drive her crazy.  
  
"Excuse me... sir, but could you move your arm?" she asked trying to go for polite.  
  
"No," he responded in the same tone. Her eyes narrowed when she realized that he was mocking her. Annoyed Kitty returned her attention to her laptop where she was chatting with Rogue who had just gotten a computer of her own.  
  
~*~  
  
ShadowKitty: I hate airplanes!  
  
DeRogue: Can't be that bad.  
  
ShadowKitty: u aren't here, Rogue. The person sitting next to me is just. There are no words in the English language!  
  
DeRogue: Forget that, any cute guys?  
  
ShadowKitty: Rogue! I left to get away from four cute guys, I'm not going to try to pick any up now.  
  
DeRogue: u don't have to pick `em up. Send `em down here!  
  
ShadowKitty: lol, no hot southerners?  
  
DeRogue: hell no! Times like this I think about joining Magneto.  
  
ShadowKitty: Rogue doing something to meet a guy? Excuse me as I have a heart attack.  
  
DeRogue: funny, sugar.  
  
~*~  
  
"May I get you anything?" the beautiful flight attendant asked.  
  
"I can think of a few things," the English man said leering.  
  
"Could you be any more obvious?" Kitty said rolling her eyes. She looked at the stewardess. "I'd like a water, please." The woman handed her a bottle. "Thank you."  
  
"Anything for you, sir?"  
  
"No thanks, I brought me own." The woman looked at him oddly before walking away. "Ever hear of minding yer own business?"  
  
"Ever hear of being civil?" Kitty returned.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "That `urts. Where are you `eaded?"  
  
"Masonville," Kitty said. "It's outside-"  
  
"Of London," the man finished. "I live in London, I know." He extended a hand. "Pete Wisdom."  
  
Kitty placed her hand in his reluctantly. "Kitty Pryde."  
  
"Kitty? That yer real name?"  
  
"Why would I lie?"  
  
"Just sounds like a workin' girl's call name."  
  
Kitty's mouth dropped open. "Did you, like, just sit there and come up with the most obnoxious thing that you could say?"  
  
"Coulda been a lot worse than that."  
  
"Just don't talk to me."  
  
"Can do."  
  
~*~  
  
ShadowKitty: I am neva riding on a plane again!  
  
DeRogue: ?  
  
ShadowKitty: people are, like, so rude!  
  
DeRogue- Duh.  
  
ShadowKitty: he said my name sounds like a call name!  
  
DeRogue: lol, I like this guy  
  
ShadowKitty: don't start!  
  
DeRogue: Irene needs to use the phone ttyl.  
  
ShadowKitty: Bye Rogue.  
  
DeRogue has signed off.  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty turned off her computer sighing. Now what was she going to do for an hour. She looked at the guy beside her and saw him flirting with the stewardess again. Rolling her eyes she took a sip of the water. She tried to watch the in-flight movie but was bored in the first five minutes. It seemed to take forever until the plane was landing. "Do you have a ride, Pryde?" the man, Pete, asked as he stepped off of the ramp.  
  
"I planned on taking a cab," Kitty said.  
  
"Outside of an airport," he scoffed. "Good luck."  
  
"Do you have a better idea?"  
  
"Yes, always `ave a ride waiting."  
  
"Thanks," Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
"`ang on." He pulled out his cell phone and made a quick call. "There should be a cab `ere for you in ten minutes."  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"An apology for stealing this." He pulled out her date book.  
  
"You son of a-"  
  
He grinned placing a finger to her lips. "Ah, ah, there are children present. Goodbye, Shadowcat." He walked away quickly. She tried to follow but lost him. She waited outside trying to figure out why anyone would want her date book. Every person in it was dead. Bemused she almost missed her cab. Around an hour later she was in the school.  
  
"Katherine," the headmaster Ms. Royller said. "Eric told me that you'd arrive today. He spoke very high of you. We're very pleased to have you here."  
  
"Thank you," Kitty said.  
  
"Cecile will show you to your room," Ms. Royller said. 


	4. After Grad

After grad  
  
~*~  
  
Lay a whisper on my pillow  
  
Leave the winter on the ground  
  
I wake up lonely  
  
There's air of silence in the bedroom and all around  
  
.  
  
Touch me now  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And dream away...  
  
-Roxette  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty looked around herself. The apartment Magneto was presently paying for was spacious and very expensive. He had explained to her that he had it on hold in case the Acolytes needed it on a mission anyhow. So here she was. Kitty sat down on the double bed.  
  
God, but she was lonely. She had a flight booked for the next week back to New York for a visit. Rogue was with the Acolytes now, she couldn't wait to see her friend. She had allowed one of her friends from school talk her into going out to a pub to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. Speaking of. Kitty stood to answer her door. Ginger was standing there. "Ready?" her friend asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said following her friend out to the cab. They found themselves at the small pub. Ginger grabbed her arm tugging her inside. The two were swamped by cat-calls, Kitty flushed and stuck close to her friend who smiled at the guys calling out to them. She ordered two drinks and led Kitty to a table.  
  
"What do you think?" Ginger asked.  
  
"For one too much smoke," Kitty said feeling her eyes water. "But, it's cozy."  
  
"Yep," Ginger smiled. "Great thing is, the male population is usually pretty young." As if on cue a guy walked over and struck up a conversation with her friend. Kitty rolled her eyes taking a drink and wincing lightly at the taste.  
  
"I believe the saying is 'of all the gin joints in all the world you had t' walk into mine'," a deep, husky male voice said in a thick English accent. Kitty turned and immediately got to her feet and slapped the man across the face. He touched his cheek and raised an eyebrow. There was laughter and catcalls from the other patrons, Kitty got the feeling that they were used to the site of Wisdom getting slapped.  
  
"Still have a way with the ladies, Wisdom?" one of the patrons called laughing.  
  
"Let's sit down and talk all civilized, like," Pete offered pulling out a chair for Kitty. She sat down still glaring at him.  
  
"What did you use it for?" Kitty demanded.  
  
"Not much," Pete shrugged. "Wasn't anything in it I could use. The names were all deceased."  
  
"Why'd you take it?"  
  
Pete grinned leaning in close. "Can't tell."  
  
"Of course not," Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Do you want it back?"  
  
"You, like, still have it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" Pete shrugged not responding. Kitty took another drink once again wincing at the taste. Pete smirked watching her.  
  
"Never drank before?"  
  
"Can you tell?"  
  
He laughed at that question. "Yes, quite easily." He walked over to his table grabbing his own bottle of scotch. He also lit a cigarette causing Kitty to glare at him. "What?"  
  
"Do you have to, like, do that so close?"  
  
"Yep," he smiled. "What `ave you been doin', Pryde?"  
  
"You two know each other?" Ginger asked.  
  
"Yeah," Pete smiled looking into Kitty's eyes. "We've. met."  
  
"I'm Ginger," her friend said. "I'm Kitty's old roommate."  
  
"Ginger, huh?" Pete asked. The friend nodded going to the bar for another drink. "Another call-girl name." Kitty tried to slap him again. He grabbed her arm pulling her close. "Don't do that again."  
  
Kitty met his eyes noticing quickly that his face was merely inches away from hers. "Or?"  
  
He released her. "You `ave a regular death wish."  
  
Kitty shrugged taking a drink. "No, I totally plan on living. I just know that unless I let you, you couldn't hurt me."  
  
Pete raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yep, and I don't plan on letting you." Pete stared down at this girl closely. He already knew what she was and who she was but she was pretty much blatantly telling him.  
  
"Get somethin' straight `ere, Pryde, I may not want t' hurt you but there are a lot of other people, people who aren't so fond of mutants who do." He was surprised to see anger and something akin to hate in her eyes at that.  
  
"Trust me, I know." He remembered her file and what had happened and winced.  
  
"Sorry, I'm an insensitive git. I wasn' thinking."  
  
Kitty frowned. "How do you know about all of this? After we first met you called me Shadowcat now you know about what I am and about what happened. Who in the hell are you?"  
  
"I told you when we first met, I'm Pete Wisdom."  
  
"Fine, what are you?"  
  
"Same as you, Pryde. Mutant." He shrugged. "That's all that matters now."  
  
"Fine," Kitty said rolling her eyes. She took another drink and made a face. Pete chuckled.  
  
"Kit," Ginger said. "Ronny here and I are going to go check out this art thing."  
  
"Right," Kitty said flatly watching her friend walked away. "Once again she leaves me."  
  
"Gives us time to talk," Pete said brightly.  
  
Kitty faced him raising an eyebrow. "And what, like, makes you think I want to talk to you?"  
  
"Your curiosity."  
  
"And what am I curious about?"  
  
He smiled. "Do you want to know why I stole yer book?"  
  
"You just told me that you couldn't tell me."  
  
"I lied." Kitty finished her drink and stood.  
  
"Great, on top of everything else you're a liar."  
  
"Sit down." Still glaring at him she obeyed. "Ty, get the girl another drink."  
  
"Listen, Wisdom, I don't know what you're trying-"  
  
"You are far too untrusting."  
  
"You know almost everything about me and I know nothing about you."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"All right, me father was a cop, Scotland Yard. We hate each other pretty much. My mum died when I was younger so it was just me and me sister Romany."  
  
"Okay..." Kitty said.  
  
Just then a blond man came in sitting across from them. "Wisdom, it's been too bloody long."  
  
"Gotta disagree with ya on that one, mate," Pete said. The two clasped hands briefly. "Ty, `nother bottle of scotch." The blond man grabbed the bottle and two shot glasses.  
  
"Who's yer friend?"  
  
"This is Kitty Pryde. Pryde, this is John Constantine."  
  
Kitty smiled extending a hand. "I'm, like, pleased to meet you."  
  
John took the hand bowing to kiss it softly. "Pleasure's all mine, luv."  
  
"What are you doin' in town?" Pete asked narrowing his eyes at his friend.  
  
"I'm here t' invite you t' the states on a little mission. Considerin' that ya owe me from last time..."  
  
"I know," Pete said. "What are ya after?"  
  
"I'll tell ya later."  
  
"When are we leavin'?"  
  
"Next Friday." Kitty choked on her drink causing the two men to look at her concerned.  
  
"You alright, Pryde?"  
  
"Fine," Kitty said. "What flight?"  
  
"527," John said.  
  
"I'm heading back to the states on that flight," Kitty sighed.  
  
"It's fate," Pete grinned.  
  
"Right," Kitty said taking a long drink and making a face at the taste.  
  
"Let me guess," John said, "never been in a pub before?"  
  
"Don't know where you'd get that idea," Kitty said a slur in her words.  
  
"What are you drinking?" Pete asked taking her glass and taking a small drink.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hmm... Ice tea, by way of Long Island." He handed her, her drink back.  
  
"Now it has your germs in it," she said making a face. Pete looked at her raising one eyebrow. She merely smiled at him and took another drink still making a face.  
  
"Well, it's late," John said taking a shot. "I'll see you Friday. You two `ave a nice night."  
  
"What exactly are you implying?" Kitty asked. "I'd, like, have to be a lot drunker to be with him."  
  
John laughed hard at that. "I like her, Pete, she's a smart gel."  
  
"Go t' `ell," Pete said.  
  
"Been there, done that, no desire t' go back," John said grinning as he walked out.  
  
Kitty finished her drink. "Well, I have to get home too," Kitty said and stood stumbling slightly.  
  
"Why don't I take you home?" Pete said also standing.  
  
"Because I don't trust ya, Wisdom," Kitty said.  
  
"Too bloody bad," Pete said. The two walked outside together. "Where do you live?"  
  
"Um..." Kitty murmured trying to remember.  
  
Pete looked at her as he opened a car door for her. "Please tell me that you didn't forget."  
  
"Okay," Kitty said agreeably.  
  
"Bloody `ell, little idiot, how did you forget that?"  
  
"I just moved in today!" Kitty said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Whatever, Pryde," Pete said getting in on the other side.  
  
"So where are you taking me?"  
  
"`Ell if I know." 


	5. Morning After and Home

Morning After and Home  
  
~*~  
  
Like any uncharted territory  
  
I must seem greatly intriguing  
  
You speak of my love like  
  
You have experienced love like mine before  
  
But this is not allowed  
  
You're uninvited  
  
-Alanis Morissette  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty woke up feeling ill. She stumbled out of bed, luckily for the owner of the room the bathroom was adjacent, so Kitty ran into it getting sick. After being ill her head began pounding. She looked around taking in the mess. Frowning in confusion she stood walking into the next room, the kitchen. Pete was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. "Morning," he smiled.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Twelve," he announced. "So technically it's afternoon."  
  
"What am I doing here?" Kitty asked as Pete passed her a cup of coffee and three aspirins.  
  
"You confessed you undying love for me so we went back to me flat and had a long passionate night together," he told her looking completely serious.  
  
"What?!"  
  
He grinned. "Just kidding, Pryde. You were so pissed last night ya forgot where ya lived."  
  
She flushed warmly. "Oh. So what did happen?"  
  
"We came back here and you slept in my bed," Pete shrugged. "I `ad t' sleep on the bloody couch, bed stealin' toerag."  
  
Kitty ignored that insult. "Thank you."  
  
"Well, do you want a ride home?"  
  
"Yes, please," she said softly. He stood and they walked out to his car. "I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?"  
  
"No, just insult me at every turn."  
  
"Hmm... so the normal things." She gave him directions and he pulled up to the apartment building.  
  
"Very nice."  
  
"Should be, Mags is paying for it."  
  
"Please tell me he isn't a boyfriend."  
  
Kitty giggled at that. "He's, like, totally old! No, I have the other four guys."  
  
"Four?"  
  
"Pietro, John, Piotr, and Remy."  
  
"They are?"  
  
"Four of my closest friends. Hell, four of my only friends."  
  
"No birds in yer group?"  
  
"Well, Rogue but-" she stopped herself.  
  
"I thought she was dead."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Don't worry, Pryde. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"So says the man who knows about almost every detail of my life." She opened the car door turning back to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride, and being sort of civil."  
  
"Anytime, and I'll see you Friday." Kitty nodded and got out walking into the building.  
  
Friday  
  
Kitty sat down in her window seat pulling out her laptop. She started it and waiting for someone she knew to get on.  
  
"`Allo, luv," a man said. She looked up seeing John. "Looks like we're sittin' t'gether."  
  
"Lucky me," Kitty said.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," he said sitting next to her.  
  
She finally got an alert. "Fireisgod has come online."  
  
~*~  
  
ShadowKitty: I'm very worried about you.  
  
Fireisgod: why's that Sheila?  
  
ShadowKitty: those login names, you need help.  
  
Fireisgod: you're not much better. Hang on, Remy wants to talk to ya.  
  
Fireisgod has signed off  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are you heading?" John asked. Kitty looked at him.  
  
"Bayville," she responded. "Where's Pete?" As if on cue Pete got on sitting behind them. "Never mind. Where are you guys heading?"  
  
"The same," John said.  
  
"See, Pryde?" Pete asked. "It's fate." Kitty merely rolled her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Swamprat: Salut, petite chat.  
  
ShadowKitty: hey, Remy.  
  
Swamprat: when is your flight in?  
  
ShadowKitty: ten. So, how's Rogue?  
  
Swamprat: Ca femme adores Remy.  
  
ShadowKitty: Right.  
  
Swamprat: don't you believe Remy?  
  
ShadowKitty: Even on the computer you speak in the third person.  
  
Swamprat: mais oui! Remy wouldn't talk any other way.  
  
ShadowKitty: you can't see it but I'm rolling my eyes.  
  
Swamprat: maybe la chat can find her own way home.  
  
ShadowKitty: ... um... luv you...?  
  
Swamprat: that's better. Remy has to go, Rogue wants to talk to you.  
  
Swamprat had signed off  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty was brought back to herself at the argument between the two men. "Would you two shut up?" she requested. "I'm trying to think."  
  
"You mean you can do that?" Pete asked feigning surprise.  
  
"Listen here you miserable old git-"  
  
"Can I get you anything?" the stewardess asked approaching. Kitty sighed returning her attention to her computer. DeRogue has signed in.  
  
~*~  
  
ShadowKitty: Rogue!  
  
DeRogue: hey, sugar, how's it going?  
  
ShadowKitty: boy, do I have stories to tell you.  
  
DeRogue: I know, it's been weeks since we talked. So, how does it  
feel to be an adult?  
  
ShadowKitty: I don't know why everyone keeps asking that. It's not  
like I'd turn eighteen and suddenly sprout horns or something.  
  
DeRogue: Kit, we were X-Men, that's not a phrase ya want to say.  
  
ShadowKitty: lol, guess you're right.  
  
DeRogue: well, tell me, any guys in your life?  
  
ShadowKitty: None that I want.  
  
DeRogue: what's that mean?  
  
ShadowKitty: well, remember that annoying guy from the plane that I  
was telling you about?  
  
DeRogue: Very vaguely.  
  
ShadowKitty: for my 18th birthday one of my friends took me out  
drinking. Guess who was there?  
  
DeRogue: plane boy?  
  
ShadowKitty: plane boy. So, he comes over and we talk, I get  
plastered. Next thing I know I'm waking up in his bed.  
  
DeRogue WHAT????!!!!!  
  
ShadowKitty: chill, nothing happened. He tried to give me a ride home  
and I was to drunk to remember where I lived.  
  
DeRogue: good I'd hate to have to kill a guy I've never met.  
  
ShadowKitty: there's more.  
  
DeRogue: what else?  
  
ShadowKitty: he and one of his friends are also coming to Bayville on  
some sort of business. Ironic.  
  
DeRogue: Nah, I think fate's trying to tell you something ;)  
  
ShadowKitty: Not funny. Well, I'm gonna catch some z's before we  
land.  
  
DeRogue: See you at the airport.  
  
ShadowKitty: Byes.  
  
ShadowKitty has signed off.  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty yawned leaning back in her seat and dozing off. "She's cute when she's not talking," Pete observed. John looked at his friend with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"You really like her."  
  
"Yer daft."  
  
John rolled his eyes. "Sure, mate." Kitty slept through the rest of the flight. She woke up feeling someone touching her leg. Out of instinct she lashed out but the person grabbed her arm.  
  
"Do you just enjoy tryin' t' inure me?" She looked up seeing Pete's dark blue eyes and relaxed.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just t' let you know that we're about to land."  
  
"Where's your friend?"  
  
"We switched spots," Pete said. A few minutes later they landed. The three walked out getting their bags. 


	6. Bayville

Author's note- I'm not going to say who's talking to who at the end of the chappie, I'll let you guess. 10 points to whoever can get everyone. Okay, it is pretty obvious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bayville  
  
~*~  
  
So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn,  
  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
  
You keep on building the lie  
  
That you make up for all that you lack.  
  
It don't make no difference escaping one last time,  
  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness  
  
Oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees.  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly Kitty took off running. She launched herself into a man's arms. The man spun her around laughing. Pete stood back feeling something akin to jealousy. She stepped away and went to the girl hugging her next.  
  
"Looks like you've lost yer shot," John said lightly as he stepped over to Pete and clasped a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I never had a shot," Pete murmured.  
  
"Hey, Wisdom!" Kitty called. The two approached. "Guys, this is Pete Wisdom and John Constantine."  
  
"Bonjour," Remy said extending a hand. Pete took the outstretched hand looking at the man closely, taking in the black on red eyes.  
  
"These are two of my friends, Rogue, and Remy, her boyfriend," Kitty said grinning at the annoyed look Rogue sent her. John looked over at Pete with a smirk. Pete pointedly ignored him.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Pete said.  
  
"Where are you guys staying?" Rogue asked. She was watching Pete taking in his relief when Kitty announced that she and Remy were dating.  
  
"I have a house set up," John said. He looked at Kitty. "Do you want t' stay with us, luv?"  
  
"Um, thanks but I'll be staying with them," Kitty said.  
  
"Kit, Mags is expecting us home in a few minutes," Rogue said.  
  
"Okay," Kitty said.  
  
"Kitty," John said. He handed her a card. "Me cell's on there. Would you be our tour guide?"  
  
"I'd be happy to," Kitty smiled. "Bye guys." Remy took her bags and the group walked to the limo where he stashed her things.  
  
"He's cute," Rogue said as the two girls sat down. Remy got in after them. He cleared his throat pointedly and Rogue laughed. "You know you're the only one for me, sugah."  
  
"Which one?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Both actually, but Ah was talkin' `bout the one with dark hair," Rogue told her. "The one who kept starin' at you and looked all hurt when you and Remy hugged." Kitty frowned confused.  
  
"Pete?" Kitty asked cocking her head to one side. "Pete doesn't like me. I mean he flirts sometimes but..."  
  
"Chat," Remy said. "It be obvious to anyone. Le homme likes you."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Right."  
  
"Okay, don' believe Remy," the Cajun said.  
  
"I won't," Kitty said brightly.  
  
"You've come home just in time," Rogue announced. "Guess who's gettin' married?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Todd and Wanda."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ah know; it was a tad surprising."  
  
"'A tad'?"  
  
Rogue smiled. "They're so cute together."  
  
"I'll, like, take your word for that."  
  
"We be here," Remy said. "Welcome home, chat." They got out. Pietro rushed out to greet them.  
  
"Lookin' good, Pryde," he grinned walking around her slowly checking her out. Kitty looked at the speed demon.  
  
"Pietro," Kitty said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stop that!" He stepped in front of her still smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Kit has a boyfriend," Rogue grinned.  
  
"Really?" Pietro asked smiling.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, he's a rude, obnoxious git!" Kitty exclaimed leading the others Inside. She and Remy carried her bags up the stairs.  
  
"So," Pietro said speeding his way up the stairs. "Doesthatmeanyou'refree?" Kitty turned to him with a smile.  
  
"Not for you," she said.  
  
He placed a dramatic hand to his chest. "Awwwe, that hurts, Kitty-Cat." He plopped down on her bed. "So, how was London?"  
  
"Okay," Kitty said. "What'd I miss?"  
  
"Well, Sabretooth nearly killed John about twenty times," Pietro said. "Remy ten, and Rogue five, before Mystique went after him. Sometimes being the boss' son pays off."  
  
"How's... um... Lance? I never asked Rogue but..."  
  
"He's good," Pietro said awkwardly.  
  
Kitty could see through that in an instant. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, he's kind of still with Emma, it's pretty serious."  
  
"Well, that's fine," Kitty said trying to shrug it off.  
  
"You're gonna have to bring this new guy by the mansion," Pietro told her.  
  
"There's nothing going on," Kitty told him as she walked towards the door. She turned back and crossed her arms. "And as if I'd bring a boyfriend here. You guys would, like, totally tear him apart, literally."  
  
Pietro smiled. "Naw, we would never do that."  
  
"Right," Kitty said walking back down the stairs. "Rogue, do you think we could go by the cemetery tomorrow?" Rogue nodded looking down thinking about the fact that she hadn't been there at all.  
  
"Well, obviously we're not gonna get sleep for a while," Remy said pulling out his cards. "Poker anyone?"  
  
The next day  
  
"Hello?" Kitty heard a gruff voice asked.  
  
"Hi, Pete," she said.  
  
"Not that I'm not happy t' `ear from ya, Pryde, but its' only eleven." Kitty had to smile at that.  
  
"You should be happy, I, like, almost called you at eight."  
  
"I would have had to kill you."  
  
She giggled. "I just wanted to see if you guys really wanted me to show you around. We're heading to a club later and Rogue and I are doing something in a few minutes but I'll be free around two."  
  
"`At sounds great," Pete said in midst of a yawn. "Where do you live?" She gave him directions. "Okay, now I'm gonna get back t' sleep."  
  
"Goodnight, Pete."  
  
"`Night." He hung up. She followed suit hearing a quiet laugh behind her. She turned raising her eyebrows. "What?"  
  
"Geeze, Kit, Ah can't believe you're trying to tell meh that you don't like him," Rogue said. "Ah know that tone on you. That's the: 'he's, like, so totally cute' tone. I've heard it many, many times." Just then Lance walked in. The two froze then Lance walked over to her. They hugged.  
  
"Sorry that I wasn't here to see you last night," he said. "John, Emma, Fred and I were on a mission."  
  
"It's cool," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"C'mon, Kit," Rogue said wanting to get her friend away from Lance. /The last thing we all need is more angst./ "If we're gonna go, we should head out now."  
  
Kitty took her eyes away from Lance's and nodded. "Yeah, I'm meeting Pete and John at two."  
  
"Who?" Lance asked.  
  
"Friends from England," Kitty said. /Well,/ she mused. /That's not quite a lie./ She and Rogue left. They drove in silence. Soon they found themselves at the graveyard. They split up once inside to give each other privacy.  
  
~*~  
  
"You were the calmest woman Ah have ever met. Nothin' changed that. We were never able to get close but Ah hope you know how much Ah admired you."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, I guess you're probably upset. I mean; it took me so long to get here. I wanted to fulfill a promise. Scott loves you. I'm sure you know that, I mean, all of you are probably together now. I miss you, you and Rogue were like the big sisters I never had."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah had a crush on you, Ah'm bettin' that ya knew that. You were the first person who was kind to me. You always were so kind, even if you couldn't see and gray, only black and white. Thank you, fer showin' meh that Ah could be someone, that Ah could make a difference."  
  
~*~  
  
"You were always like a mother to me. I never told you that, now I'll never get to. I never told you how much I admired you. How much I loved you... You were my idol, so together, completely unflappable. You were always there when we needed you... thanks..."  
  
~*~  
  
"You tried, but Ah think you were wrong. They'll never accept us; this proved that. Ah'm sorry I turned to Magneto but... what else could Ah do? He found a way around mah powers, somethin' no one else could do... Ah guess Ah owe him... Ah'm sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi, I, like, finally told Jean. Sorry it took so long. I couldn't come here right afterwards, I couldn't even stay here. I'm glad that at least with you I got the chance to say goodbye. I saw Alex the night of your funeral; we talk sometimes... He's doing really well. He still misses you."  
  
~*~  
  
"Out of everyone at the Institute you were the most like meh. Ah looked at you as a sort of kindred spirit. Ah guess you were kinda like a father to meh. Ah never knew mah own... Ah miss you and fuzzy the most."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, fuzzy. You know, I could really use your help right now. Things are very very confusing. I mean, I don't know what to do, do I, like, go back to England or stay here with Rogue the others. I don't know if I can watch Lance with Emma though, Fuzzy. I still have feelings for him. I miss you so much. I really wish I could see you one more time..."  
  
~*~  
  
"You and Ah never did get along. Ah mean, you were the perfect preppy princess; Ah was the gothic rebel. Ah don't mean any offense or anythin', just statin' the facts. Ah was jealous of you, ya know that? I didn't want to be you but you had everything Ah wanted, the guy, the ability to touch, so much love from everyone. Yeah, Ah was jealous and now... Ah'm sorry Ah never got to know you. Now Ah guess Ah'll never get to apologize for bein' so cold."  
  
~*~  
  
"The professor was always kind and good and everything but you were the one I looked at as a father. Even if you did push all of us away, you were still there if we needed you. I remember the night Lance and I broke up. I was sitting on the porch crying and you came outside to smoke one of those icky cigars. You never said anything; you just sat down and wrapped an arm around me. I never told you how much that meant to me. I think I miss you most of all."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Elf. Ah never told you but Ah didn't mean what Ah said about us not bein' family. Even if it wasn't blood we still were family. Ah love you like the little brother Ah never had. Ah'm sorry Ah never told you that. Ah'm proud to be your sister."  
  
~*~  
  
"This is all your fault! You brought us into this with your dream. A dream of mutants and humans joining hand and singing "We Are Family" or something. That dream killed all of them. They died because of your dream, because they believed in it. I can't forgive you. I've been trying but, God, I've never been so angry with someone before."  
  
~*~  
  
They met up with each other outside of the cemetery. Both were wiping away tears. "Ah'm glad Ah didn't wear mah make-up," Rogue murmured. Kitty had to smile at that.  
  
"Let's, like, get some lunch," she offered and the two girls walked back to the car. 


	7. The Tour

The Tour  
  
~*~  
  
I have a smile stretched from ear to ear,  
  
To see you walking down the road.  
  
We meet at the lights I stare for a while,  
  
The world around disappears.  
  
Just you and me, on this island of hope,  
  
A breath between us could be miles.  
  
Let me surround you, my sea to your shore,  
  
Let me be the calm you seek  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
Pete pulled up to the mansion and got out silently cursing John. He walked to the door and knocked. A blond boy of medium height answered it. "Who'reyou?" he asked.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Who are you?" he repeated speaking very slowly.  
  
"Pete Wisdom," Pete said. "I'm here to pick Kitty up." That makes it sound like a date.  
  
"Come in," the boy said. "Kitty-Cat's not back yet." Pete followed him into the living room. Remy looked up and gave a brief nod of greeting. "So you're taking Kitty out?"  
  
"She's showing me around," Pete shrugged.  
  
"And how do you two know each other?" another man with blondish-red hair and an Australian accent asked.  
  
"We're friends," Pete said. /Sort of./  
  
"Uh-huh," the first man said. "Exactly how good of friends?"  
  
"Listen up, for starters, who in the `ell are you?" Pete said.  
  
"That's Pietro," Remy said nodding towards the fast talking blond. "The Aussie is John."  
  
"Guys we're home," Rogue called at the door. Remy stood walking out to meet her. Rogue smiled up at the Cajun and he kissed her slowly. "Mmm... that's one hell of a 'welcome home', sugah."  
  
"Only the best for ma chere," he grinned.  
  
"Oh,gagme," Pietro muttered.  
  
Kitty looked at Pete surprised. "Am I late?"  
  
"Yes," Pete said honestly. "John bailed. `E decided that he's rather go downtown and get drunk."  
  
"And you didn't?" Kitty asked surprised once more.  
  
"I `ad a better offer," he said looking at her seriously. He was pleased to see a slight blush tint her skin.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Been ready," he announced.  
  
"Remember, Kit, meet us at the club at nine," Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah, petite," Remy said. "You owe Remy a dance." Kitty smiled at the two as she and Pete left.  
  
"Does that guy always talk like that?" Pete inquired.  
  
"Remy? Yeah, he's different." Pete went ahead and opened her door for her, shutting it once she was inside. He got in on the other side trying to not admit to himself the incredible amount of nervousness he was feeling. He kept repeating to himself that he had done this many, many times and that she wasn't any different. He glanced over at her and quickly saw that she was just as nervous, the difference was, and she couldn't hide it as well.  
  
"So, what do you want to show me, Pryde?" he asked.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know," Kitty said flushing warmly. "I didn't think that far ahead."  
  
Pete chuckled. "Okay."  
  
"Just take us into town and pull over." He obeyed. They got out and started to walk down the street. At around seven they stopped at a small pub. He ordered a bottle of scotch and she got a coke. The two talked as they drank. Kitty smiled finding that she actually enjoyed just talking to him. He was rude, and very crude, but he was honest and he always listened to anything she said very carefully. When they left it was already nine. "Darn it," Kitty said. "I wanted to change before I left."  
  
"'Darn it'?" Pete mocked grinning. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Why? You look fine," he asked as they walked back to his car.  
  
"Yeah, but this is too warm to wear to a club." He pulled up in front of the club. "So are you coming in or just dropping me off?"  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.  
  
"Like, sure," Kitty said unable to mask her nervousness.  
  
"Pryde, you showin' me around that's one thing but this would be a date."  
  
She looked down. "I know."  
  
"You do realize that I'm twenty-seven."  
  
"I figured you were somewhere around that."  
  
"And this doesn' bother you?"  
  
"No." He smiled taking off the jacket to his suit then his tie.  
  
"In that case-" He got out and opened her door for her. "Accompany me in?" She smiled brightly standing and taking his arm leading him inside. The others were waiting in the front.  
  
"You, my dear, are late," Pietro scolded.  
  
"Did you get sidetracked?" Rogue asked grinning as she looked at the man beside Kitty.  
  
"Let's find a table," Kitty said glaring at her friend. The group walked over to a table. Pietro immediately left to walk out onto the dance floor. He was soon dancing with three girls.  
  
"Remy has to give Mags' boy one ting," Remy said. "He's good."  
  
"Damn him," John said.  
  
"Down worry, Johnny," Kitty said. "You'll find someone."  
  
"How about you, luv?" John asked. Pete looked at him and pointedly laid a hand over Kitty's arm. Rogue and Remy exchanged amused glances.  
  
"Chat," Remy said extending a hand. "Tu veux danser?"  
  
"Oui," she smiled placing her hand in his. They walked onto the dance floor. Remy drew her close.  
  
"You still tink le homme doesn' like you?" Remy inquired.  
  
"I don't know," Kitty said. "He seems to but..."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
Remy looked down at her grinning. "Do you actually have to ask dat?"  
  
"Remy!"  
  
"What? Remy is male, petite chat, he knows how les hommes tink."  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"Mais, Remy is sure le homme knows better den to try to use you. Mes amis et moi would kick his ass."  
  
"Thanks," Kitty said smiling up at him.  
  
"Besides, chat, you need to move on."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Lance."  
  
"Oh... Rem, I still care about him."  
  
"Petite, you never forget your first amour. Mais, Monsieur Alvers has moved on, you need to."  
  
"Yeah," Kitty whispered laying her head on his chest briefly as they swayed together.  
  
"So," he stepped back as the song ended and handed her something, "Do Remy a favor and keep this on you."  
  
Kitty looked down and stuffed it in her pocket blushing. "It's not necessary."  
  
"Peut-etre, mais if you do need it-"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Fine."  
  
"Merci." They walked back to the table and Remy took Rogue's hand dragging her back up with him.  
  
"Where's John?" Kitty asked noticing the absence of the Australian.  
  
"Over there," Pete said pointing. Kitty turned seeing John chatting with three women.  
  
"Go John," she smiled.  
  
"Do you, um, want t' dance?" he asked surprising himself by stumbling over the words.  
  
Kitty smiled standing. "I was, like, waiting for you to ask." They walked out to where the others were dancing as a slow song began. Pete slowly pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest loosely draping her arms around his neck. He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her as close as he could as they moved together.  
  
~*~  
  
"I never went to college  
  
I don't have a degree  
  
Let's say I went to night school  
  
I learned all I know on the streets  
  
I wasn't born a rich man  
  
I ain't got no pedigree  
  
The sweat on this old collar  
  
That's my Ph.D."  
  
~*~  
  
"You're pretty good," Kitty smiled up at him.  
  
"You're not bad yerself, luv," he murmured nuzzling her neck. He felt her shiver and chuckled.  
  
~*~  
  
"It comes down to this  
  
I wouldn't exist  
  
Without you it ain't worth the grind  
  
I'd fight for one kiss  
  
On a night like this  
  
You make me feel I could fly"  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty sighed against his chest as one of his hands moved restlessly over her lower back. She heard him sigh also and pulled back to look into his eyes. "This is nice," she said.  
  
"It is," he agreed moving one hand to gently stroke her cheek. She leaned into his palm and looked up into his face.  
  
~*~  
  
"I got to confess  
  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
  
And sometimes I step out of line  
  
Like this old tattoo  
  
I ain't shiny or new  
  
With you by my side nothing matters"  
  
~*~  
  
"I think I like this song," Pete smiled. She returned his smile as his arm slid from her face, down the back of her neck, over her back, coming to rest around her waist. He pulled her lower body, flush against his. He watched her, closely gauging her reaction. She leaned closer laying her head on his chest.  
  
~*~  
  
"They can say it's blind love  
  
But it's a fool who don't believe  
  
That I'd fly all the way to the moon  
  
Just to walk you down your street"  
  
~*~  
  
As they moved together Kitty compared this man with Lance. Lance had been there for her when she had needed him but when they had had trouble he had given up. He was sweet and romantic but he was also possessive and got jealous easily. She looked up at Pete and thought about how little she knew about him. She was surprised when he leaned down quickly brushing his lips against hers.  
  
~*~  
  
"I could save the world  
  
Since the night your love saved me  
  
Maybe I can't save the world  
  
But as long as you believe  
  
Maybe I could save the world" 


	8. The Ride

The Ride  
  
~*~  
  
I bet you counted all the tears I bet you've cried  
  
I bet you swore you'd never let love back inside  
  
'Cause it hurt you way too bad to say good-bye  
  
Now, there'll be times when I might put us to the test  
  
And it's hard for broken hearts to just forget  
  
But I'm driving blind, I'll lay it all on the line for you  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later  
  
"Kit, we're gonna go," Rogue said. "Do ya need a ride home?"  
  
"I can give her a ride," Pete said.  
  
"I'll go with him," Kitty said. Remy walked over to her and patted her pocket looking at her pointedly. "Remy, I swear-"  
  
"Bonsoir, chat," he smiled wrapping an arm around Rogue's shoulder. The two walked away.  
  
"You want t' go?" Pete asked seeing Kitty yawn.  
  
"Not a bad idea," she said. He took her hand leading her outside. "When we were at the bar you, like, told me that you were a mutant. What's your power?"  
  
He took out a cigarette and lit it with one of his hotknives. "That."  
  
She pretended to be confused. "You're a lighter?"  
  
"Cute." He opened her door for her before getting in on the other side. "`Ow long are you staying?"  
  
"Until next week, maybe longer," Kitty said. She sighed gazing out the window as he pulled out. "I just don't know where I belong any more."  
  
"I know the feelin', Pryde," he admitted. He then surprised himself by telling her about Black Air. He told her about the experiments, and about Culley.  
  
"Is that why you stole my address book?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I was supposed t' get information on you," he said. "They were thinkin' `bout recruiting you."  
  
"Why didn't they?" she asked interested.  
  
"Me," he told her.  
  
"Didn't you like me?" she asked.  
  
"It wasn't that," he assured her. "Although, if I'm completely `onest, you annoyed the `ell out of me. I just saw how things were going down there. I also saw that you didn't have the heart for that type of work."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"After what Trask did, you never tried to go after him."  
  
"I didn't know where he was."  
  
"That's shit, and you know it. You could `ave found him."  
  
Kitty looked down. "Even after what he did I don't want to seek him out," she admitted. "But if I ever see that son of a bitch again-"  
  
"An' that is what I'm talking about," he said. "It's not a bad thing. I see that you have it in you to kill, just not to hunt."  
  
"What would you do?"  
  
"When Culley was killed I blew the base sky high," he told her. "I snuck in saw what they were doing and blew it up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Almost got killed meself," he admitted.  
  
"Um, Pete?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Shit!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'll take that to mean that you don't know. Or are you, like, going to go all macho on me?"  
  
"I'll perfectly willing to admit it, Pryde, we're lost. You live here. Where are we?"  
  
"No clue. Just turn around." He did so quickly. "Be a bit more careful, I enjoy living."  
  
"You tol' me t' turn around. Just following orders."  
  
"I have a hard time picturing you following orders."  
  
He turned to leer at her briefly. "I do, if I have a proper reward."  
  
"Watch the road, Wisdom," she said. "Turn left up here." He turned. "That should lead us back into town." She had this wild desire to ask him to drive to Lookout Point but flushed and shook her head. "So you're a spy."  
  
"Ex-spy," he corrected.  
  
"Right," Kitty said. "Kinda like James Bond."  
  
This brought a snort of laughter from her companion. "I am so much better than that wannabe. I do everything better."  
  
She laughed. "'Everything'?" He stopped the car and she looked around startled that they were back at the mansion. He leaned in close and kissed her softly.  
  
He pulled back to meet her eyes. "Yes, everything, includin' that."  
  
"I don't know," she teased, "I think I've seen him do better." With a smirk he kissed her again, this time coaxing her lips open with his. He then slid his tongue into her mouth. He felt Kitty touch his arm and was afraid for an instant that she was about to push him away but she simply gripped the arm of his shirt tightly as she returned the kiss leaning towards him. He pulled away.  
  
"And of course other things," he said with a wink. She flushed catching his meaning. He got out and opened her door for her. They walked up the stairs. "Pryde, remember what you said about not knowin' where you belong?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said.  
  
"There's always a place with me," he told her smoothing a hand over her bangs. Her eyes widened at that simple offer then she smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Any time." She walked back into the mansion. She went upstairs and got dressed climbing into bed. She smiled the entire time. There was a knock on her door just as she was about to fall asleep.  
  
"Come in," she called. To her surprise Lance walked in. "Lance, hi."  
  
"Hey, Kitty," he said. He walked over to her bed. "Can I sit down?"  
  
"Sure." He sat next to her.  
  
"Listen, I know we kinda left things off," he said gently. "I mean, when Emma and I first got together I hid it from you, and we never talked about what was happening between us."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I mean, as you pointed out, we weren't together."  
  
"I'm sorry too," Kitty said. "I'm sorry for everything that happened before, for not trusting you and for letting them break us up."  
  
"We should have had this talk a long time ago," Lance said shaking his head.  
  
"You're right. If we had..."  
  
"Yeah," Lance said sadly. "Well, Pretty Kitty, Magneto is sending me on another mission in the morning. I need to get some sleep." He stood and walked to the door. He turned back. "So, we're all right?"  
  
"We will be," Kitty smiled.  
  
"By the way, tell this Wisdom guy that if he hurts you he dies."  
  
"Okay, Lance," Kitty said rolling her eyes. "Goodnight."  
  
"`Night." He walked away and Kitty stretched back out yawning and thinking about the two guys. 


	9. The Phone Call

Author's Note- Ellie is a succubus. In case you didn't know this John  
is a... I guess you'd call him a demon slayer.  
  
Second Note- Okay, I love Lance, I really do, but a jerky Lance was  
just begging to be written. Besides, he's just being protective, he's  
not trying to be a complete jerk.  
  
~*~  
  
The Phone Call  
  
~*~  
  
I look in the mirror and all I see  
  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
  
Am I just fooling myself  
  
That she'll stop the pain  
  
Living without her  
  
I'd go insane  
  
-Patrick Swayze  
  
~*~  
  
"Today's the day," John announced.  
  
Pete glared at him over a cup of coffee. "What day?"  
  
"You do remember why I asked you t' come, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We're doing the raid tonight."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So, `ow'd it go?"  
  
"Thanks fer stayin' `ome," Pete said.  
  
"I didn't do it fer you, mate," John said. "But yer welcome anyhow."  
  
"So what're we stealin'?" Pete asked.  
  
"I don't like t' think o' it as stealin'," John protested. "Those bastards don't deserve it anyhow."  
  
"Ya didn't answer me question."  
  
"Jest a few artifacts from a cult."  
  
"So the usual?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ya didn't answer me question either, Pete," John pointed out. "`Ow'd it go last night?"  
  
"Fine," Pete shrugged.  
  
John narrowed his eyes at that brief answer. "You're volatin' the basic rules of friendship `ere."  
  
"Bite me," Pete muttered.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"`Onestly, I think I should back off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's too good fer me."  
  
"Wisdom, I swear, you screw this up because of yer idiotic low opinion of yerself I will kick yer ass."  
  
Pete simply laughed at that "Right"  
  
John was silent for a second knowing that he couldn't beat Pete in a real fight. He smirked realizing what he *could* do. "Or let Ellie play with you for a couple years."  
  
"John, you know me better than anyone I'm not that selfless. I just want t' make sure she knows what she's getting int'. I still `ave the bastard from Black Air gunnin' fer me."  
  
"Yeah," John acknowledged. But she's not exactly `elpless."  
  
"So, these blokes in the cult. Should we expect a fight?"  
  
"Nah," John shrugged. "They're a bunch of high school goths who don' know what their doin'."  
  
"Good," Pete said. "What time're we goin'?"  
  
"Nine," John told him. Pete sighed and pulled out his cell phone to call Kitty. Lance answered on the second ring.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, is Kitty there?" Pete inquired.  
  
There was a pause. "And who is this?"  
  
"Pete Wisdom."  
  
"Kitty's out with Rogue," Lance told him. He paused for a second again. "I wanted to talk to you anyhow."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kitty has been through a lot. I asked the guys about you. Apparently you're about ten years older than her."  
  
"About."  
  
Lance frowned at that. "After everything, she doesn't need to have some older guy toy with her and leave her. I know your type. You aren't really interested in her. You don't deserve her."  
  
Pete had been fighting off his annoyance since Lance had started talking but that last remark was too much for the Londoner to take. "This is Lance, right?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Yes," the younger boy said surprised.  
  
"Let me start off by sayin' that you're four years older than her t' begin with. Secondly, you have no bloody right t' tell me who I am or am not interested in. You let her go, mate. She loved you, bloody idiot, and you let her go. So shut the bloody `ell up!" He saw John raise his eyebrows at his yell.  
  
"You son of bitch-"  
  
"If anyone doesn't deserve her it's you."  
  
"Kitty's not with me," Lance snapped.  
  
"And it's just eatin' you up isn't it?" Pete asked.  
  
"Look," Lance said taking a deep breath to stop the trembles that had begun going through the ground, "I don't want to fight with you."  
  
"You started it," Pete pointed out.  
  
"Just let me just say this. Hurt her and there is no place on Earth that you can hide."  
  
"Scary," Pete said and hung up.  
  
"What was that about?" John asked.  
  
"Ex-boyfriend," Pete said.  
  
Back at the mansion  
  
Kitty came into the mansion with Rogue just in time to see Lance hang up the phone. "Who was it?" she asked.  
  
"No one," he shrugged.  
  
"You're home early."  
  
"The mission went quicker than we thought."  
  
"Ah'm gonna go fahnd Remy," Rogue said feeling a little reluctant to leave the two alone together. She walked away.  
  
"Kitty," Lance said softly.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked walking into the living room and forcing him to follow.  
  
"Are you sure about him?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The English guy."  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Of course I am," Kitty said and smiled remembering Pete's kiss last night. Lance had kissed her a few times but he hadn't been able to arouse quite so much in her with a simple kiss.  
  
"He's a lot older than you."  
  
"Like, duh!"  
  
"I just want to make sure that you know what you're doing."  
  
"Lance, it's really sweet that you're concerned and everything but you totally don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know that, Kitty. I'm just worried about what this guy is after."  
  
"You don't have to. Look, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Okay," Lance relented. "Just be careful."  
  
"I will," Kitty said forcing a smile. She walked to the courtyard surprised to find Fred, Pietro, Piotr, and John there playing football. The guys saw her and paused.  
  
"Want to play?" Pietro asked.  
  
"That's okay," she said wincing as she saw Fred tackle John. "I'll just watch."  
  
"Damn," Pietro said snapping his fingers in exaggerated disappointment. "I was hoping I might get to tackle you."  
  
She rolled her eyes smiling. "Dream on, Maximoff." She settled down on the grass content to just watch as the guys attempted to kill each other over a ball. 


	10. Where's Home?

Kitty Pryde2- Sorry, this wasn't anywhere near soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Where's Home  
  
~*~  
  
I wish I could just make you turn around  
  
Turn around and see me cry  
  
There's so much I need to say to you  
  
So many reasons why  
  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
  
So take a look at me now  
  
And there's just an empty space  
  
And there's nothin' left here to remind me  
  
Just the memory of your face  
  
-Phil Collins  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty yawned stretching in her spot on the couch next to Remy. Rogue was on a mission with John so he was left home with her and Pietro. "This movie sucks," Pietro said. The others reluctantly agreed. "Who's is this anyhow?"  
  
"Emma's," Remy said. He ejected After Midnight and put in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.  
  
Kitty made a face when she saw what it was. "Who's choice was this?" Pietro grinned raising his hand. "Figures." She moved slightly closer to Remy when the first person was killed. Soon she was hiding her head in his shoulder. This caused laughter from the two guys. "Just for this I'm picking the next movie." The phone rang. Kitty stood and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, luv," Pete said.  
  
Kitty smiled brightly. "Pete, hey." She walked into the next room and sat down.  
  
"I just wanted t' let you know that we're headin' back t'morrow evening."  
  
"Oh," Kitty said softly.  
  
"You want t' come home with us?"  
  
"Pete, I-" Kitty paused. "I, like, don't know."  
  
"`At's fine, luv. Can I see you t'night?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll be over in a few minutes." He hung up. Kitty ran upstairs and changed into a pale blue sundress and quickly brushed her hair. She reapplied her lip-gloss and walked down the stairs surprised to see that Pete was already there. He stood with Remy and Pietro. The three men looked up and Pietro whistled looking her over.  
  
"Lookin' good, kitty-cat," he smiled.  
  
"Remy agrees," the Cajun said giving her an obvious once over. She blushed turning to Pete who shot the two men ogling her a glare before turning to Kitty.  
  
"Ready t' go?" he asked.  
  
Kitty smiled. "Yeah. Bye, guys." Taking Pete's hand Kitty left.  
  
He leaned down his lips catching hers quickly. She looked into his eyes and her eyes widened. She reached up softly touching his face where he was beginning to get a black eye. "What happened?"  
  
"John underestimated them," Pete said. "Very unusual. One of them was huge. He hit me while we were gettin' out." He smiled a little seeing how worried she looked. "I'm fine, Kit." They got into his car. "Where do you want t' go?"  
  
Kitty smiled. "I didn't think that far," she admitted. "Just drive." He nodded and pulled out. They drove all over town not talking. Ironically, they ended up at Lookout Point.  
  
"I'd call this fate," Pete smiled.  
  
"I'd call it coincidence," Kitty teased back causing an even bigger smile to spread across his face.  
  
"`At hurts," he purred. He leaned down and kissed her. "I can't believe I didn't mention this before but you look beautiful, luv," he told her.  
  
Kitty blushed. "Thanks." They kissed again this one much more intense. "Pete?" Kitty asked softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you... um...?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want you to make love to me. I don't know what I'm going to do after tonight but I do know that I want you."  
  
"`At feelin's mutual, but are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Okay, let's get out o' here then."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Let's do it right, luv. In a nice comfortable bed where we have all night."  
  
Kitty smiled a little. "All night?"  
  
"O' course! I plan on takin' me time." He kissed her before pulling back out. He pulled up in front of John's house. "I can still just take ya home, luv. I won't be upset. Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Yes," Kitty said leaning towards him and kissing him.  
  
"`Kay, luv." He got out opening her door for her. "Follow me, then, luv."  
  
The next morning  
  
Pete awoke and smiled looking down at the girl cuddled up next to him. Suddenly the door opened and John walked in. "Oh great, now I'm gonna be blinded for life," he said. Pete pulled the sheet over his and Kitty's torsos.  
  
"What do ya want?" he demanded interrupting the way John was staring at Kitty and glaring hard at his friend.  
  
"Right. We're leavin' in a couple hours."  
  
"I know," Pete said with a sigh as he looked at the girl asleep in his arms. John nodded briefly and left. Pete gently shook Kitty's shoulder causing her to open her eyes and smile up at him.  
  
"Morning," she whispered.  
  
"Hey, luv," he murmured back. "`Ow do ya feel?"  
  
"A little sore," she admitted. "But very good."  
  
Pete grinned at that before a more serious expression stole over his face. "Ya know I'm leavin' t'day."  
  
"Yeah," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Think about me offer?"  
  
"I promise." He stood getting dressed and pulling her to her feet. The two got dressed.  
  
"I'll drive you home," he said as they left the room. Kitty went over to John hugging the surprised man.  
  
"Bye," she called over her shoulder as Pete steered her towards the door. They drove in silence before they reached the mansion. "Call me?" Kitty asked as they stepped onto the porch.  
  
"O' course," he smiled kissing her softly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I know," he said his smile faded. "I'm gonna miss you too, luv. But it ain't like this is gonna be the last time we'll see each other. Right?"  
  
"Yeah." They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Pete moved pulling Kitty into his arms and holding her tightly to him. She sighed leaning into his embrace. They stood like that for a long time, simply holding each other. Then Pete stepped back very slightly gently cupping her chin and kissing her slowly.  
  
"I'll see you," he whispered as the two gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"Bye, Pete," Kitty whispered around the lump in her throat. He smiled sadly and kissed her one more time before stepping away and walking back to his car. Kitty watched as he drove away. 


	11. Home

Author's Note- Hey all, Sorry about that, I mixed up the two parts I was updating somehow. Well, here they are in the right stories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Home  
  
~*~  
  
Oh and every time I'm close to you,  
  
There's too much I can't say,  
  
And you just walk away.  
  
And I forgot to tell you I love you,  
  
And the night's too long and cold here without you.  
  
I grieve in my condition  
  
For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so.  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
"Sugah?" Rogue asked concerned as she watched Kitty stare morosely outside. "You alright?"  
  
"I, like, don't know what to do," Kitty sighed.  
  
"Do ya love him?"  
  
"What?" Kitty asked her eyes widening.  
  
"Do ya love him?"  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
Rogue smiled sitting down on the couch next to her friend. "Okay, Kit, it's a simple question."  
  
"I know," Kitty sighed. "I don't know *how* I feel. I care about him, I just don't know if I love him."  
  
"Figure that out and you'll know where ya belong."  
  
Kitty looked at her friend, surprised at her intuitiveness. "Thanks, Rogue." She went up to her room staying there until Pietro knocked on her door. "Come in." He walked in and flopped down on her bed beside her.  
  
"Still bummed?"  
  
"Slightly," Kitty said.  
  
"Cheer up, Kitty-Cat," Pietro said.  
  
"Yeah, I can totally see that happening," Kitty said sarcastically. Just then her cell-phone rang. Kitty stood walking over to her table and answering it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, luv."  
  
"Pete!" Kitty exclaimed happily. Pietro mimicked her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I miss you."  
  
"This-is-boring," Pietro said and stood running out.  
  
"I miss you too, Kit," Pete said. "How have you been?"  
  
"Good," she lied. "You?"  
  
"Awful. I can't stop thinkin' `bout you."  
  
Kitty blushed. "I know *that* feeling." She laid down on her bed.  
  
"Luv, I `ave t' be sure, are you okay with wot happened between us?"  
  
Kitty laughed softly. "Pete, that night was totally amazing. I wouldn't give it up for anything."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"No, I'm lying to get your reaction."  
  
"Kitty-" he growled causing another laugh from her.  
  
"Of course I was being serious." She sighed missing him even more that she could hear his voice.  
  
"So, Pryde, when am I gonna see ya again?"  
  
"As soon as I can get away," she smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I need to go," Kitty said hearing Rogue call her from downstairs for dinner.  
  
"Kit."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you, Kitty."  
  
She paused in shock then smiled. "I love you too."  
  
"Bye, luv."  
  
"I'll see you, Pete." She hung up and smiled as she walked down the stairs. She had some news for her friends. She needed to go home.  
  
~*~  
  
The end  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note- I know this was a tad sudden, with everything else that I'm working on right now I'm going to end this here. If you're interested in more let me know and I'll try to continue it. 


End file.
